The Pefect Life
by Lettyschica
Summary: Who was Shane's first? well your about to find out


Lettyschica

Chapter One

O-H-M-Y-G-O-D

'Wake up.' Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson said, pounding on a hotel room door. 'Breakfast in 20.' Inside the hotel room, a young woman about 22 was waking up. Brooklyn "Brooke Mathews was living any girl who liked rap music's dream. Her producer was Eminem, Dr. Dre and she was in probably the most famous hip hop group since NWA. G-Unit. Her stage name is BB. Kinda cheesy she knew but she didn't care. She stepped into her walk in shower, letting the hot spray drench her body. After 20 minutes in the shower, she walked out and went over to her black suitcase pulling out a white wifer beater(**A/N** **think Eminem's tank tops**) black hoodie, and a pair of baggy jeans. As she got dressed, she had a funny feeling, almost like something was telling her don't go down to breakfast but she shrugged it off like it was nothing. Brooke went back into the bathroom to put on her make-up. After 10 minutes of putting on her make-up, she pulled her hair into a low messy bun. She put on her black Converse shoes and than walked out of the hotel room and onto the elevator. As the elevator was going down she thought about her first true love. Shane McCutcheon went to John H. Reagan High School ( **A/N** real school) with her in the late 1980's. The school was known for football, but what school in Texas isn't? They met when Brooke got detention, where Brooke said "Fuck me". Shane just gave her the signature side smirk and said "alright, if you want me too. Little did Brooke know, it was the same thing Shane told Carmen when they first met. The elevator stopped and Brooke stepped out. The first person Brooke saw was Christopher "Lloyd Banks" Lloyd.

L: "What's going on, baby girl?"

B: "Nuthing much, killer hangover"

They bumped knuckles and 50 Cent came up behind them and picked up Brooke, throwing her over his shoulder. Tony Yayo than walked in and they walked out of the hotel and got into a Rolls-Royce Phantom. They drove along West Hollywood, stopping at a place called The Planet.

Brooke was playing her I-Pod. The song Girlfight by Brooke Valentine was playing. Brooke started humming along to the lyrics

_Know you really don't wanna step to dis_

_Really don't know why you talkin' shit_

_You 'bout to catch one right in the lip_

_It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

_We bout to throw dem bows_

_We bout to swang dem thangs_

_It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

The pulled into a big nightclub looking place. "Are we in the right place?" Yayo asked.

"This is what the lady at the hotel said" 50 told Yayo. They went inside and they saw a large black woman talking to a guy in a jumpsuit and plaid jacket. When this woman turned around, she let out a gasp when her eyes landed on 50 and the rest of G-unit. "OH MY GOD." This woman said at the top of her lungs. She quickly told a dark brown haired girl to go clear off a table in the VIP lounge. After 5 minutes, the table was cleared and the brown haired girl was taking there orders. This is when Brooke finally got a chance to look at her. She was very pretty with high cheekbones, a square jaw and chocolate brown eyes. Her nametag said Jenny. 50 than nudged her, telling her to order. Brooke order a plate of pancakes, and a cup of black coffee. Just than, a bunch of women walked in. They walked in with there heads high, almost as if they owned the place. They were all wearing designer labels, and one of the women looked like a ghost from the past. Brooke's eyes went wide as she noticed the woman's neck. She was wearing a black necklace that had a small sliver thumb ring with a Spanish words. Brooke knew it was Shane McCutcheon.

"Shane" Brooke yelled. Shane turned her head to a sideways glance, trying to find the voice. When crystal green eyes landed on Brooke, she gave her a look, almost as if she was trying to remember who she was.

"Brooke" Shane finally said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry to leave you guys with a crappy ending. My first time writing for this site. I promise I will get better. The next chapter will be in Shane' POV.**


End file.
